


Кома

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Drama, Coma, Family Drama, Gen, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Physical Disability, Police, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: старый злой коп избит до комы, и Майкл — единственный, кто остался рядом
Kudos: 1





	Кома

**Author's Note:**

> описание больничных будней, психически неустойчивый персонаж, описание физических увечий, упоминается склонность к селфхарму

Майкл смотрел на свои костяшки. И знал — нельзя. Ему нельзя срываться. Нельзя молотить руки в кровь о стену, нельзя выть раненным зверем.  
Ничего этого нельзя, потому что сейчас он нужен Генри.  
Спокойный, сосредоточенный, взрослый.

Все, что Майкл может — свою ярость, гнев, исступление — сжать молча в кулак и давить, давить.  
Руки у него были некрасивые. Хрящи на костяшках — не раз перемолотые о кирпич, бетон или железо — восстанавливались плохо. Срастались вместе, неровно бугрились, зарубцевывались красным мясом.  
Майклу казалось, что руки выдавали его. Показывали, что он неуравновешенный, слабый.  
На самом деле люди мало обращали внимание на такие вещи. В основном спрашивали другое: вы к кому? кто вы пациенту? покажите ваш пропуск, пожалуйста?  
Даже от таких невинных вопросов вновь вспыхивала ярость и хотелось разнести ресепшен вдребезги. Сбросить папки со стола, швырнуть телефон об стену. Орать: какого хрена! Генри там умирает!  
Но он непослушными губами отвечал: Генри Томпсон, он мой опекун, бывший, да, пропустите, пожалуйста.  
Он легонько постукивал себя кулаком по бедру, пока медсестра сверяла данные: можно пускать, нельзя, не жена, не мать, даже не сын — родной или приемный.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук.  
Как будто от нетерпения.  
Обманчивое, мягкое движение. И гнев сворачивался клубком — пусть ненасытившийся, все еще голодный.  
— Вы есть в списке, проходите.

До палаты Майкл всегда чуть ли не бегом бежал — подгоняемый чувством вины. Генри же ждет!  
Он и ждал. Тяжелый, неподвижный, спеленатый в белый кокон.  
Лежал, закрыв глаза. И губы у него были восковые. Майкл приглядывался: ресницы иногда дрожали. Генри что-то снилось в этом страшном беспамятстве. И Майкл не был уверен, что хорошее.

Когда Майкл нашел его в больнице — на четвертый день после пропажи, он уже был такой — безмолвный, белый, завернутый в гипс. Правая нога сломана в трех местах, почки отбиты. Ребра, руки, голова... Живого места не было, как понял Майк из разговора с врачом. И чудо, что не проломили череп — хотя били по затылку безжалостно.  
— Везунчик! — сказал врач.  
Майклу хотелось плакать. Перебинтованная башка, руки и ноги на растяжках, респиратор на лице — Генри совсем не выглядел везунчиком.  
Нет, Майклу хотелось не плакать — а с размаху врезаться в мониторы, крушить их в крошево...  
— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Майкл и его оставили с Генри наедине, вежливого, серьезного молодого человека.  
Майкл осторожно погладил гипс на ноге. Привет, Генри, как ты?  
Тишина.  
Только гудел аппарат искусственного дыхания.

...Беспокоиться Майкл начал, когда Генри не ответил ни на одно сообщение. «Абонент находится вне доступа сети. Перезвоните позже».  
Генри — коп, решительный, беспощадный. Днюет и ночует на работе, особенно сейчас, когда бумаги о разводе подписаны, и его дом стоит пустой. Ничего странного, что он не отвечает на звонки и смс. Наверняка, на какой-нибудь операции, ведет следственную группу по горячим следам. А то, что не читает сообщения Майка, — так некогда.  
Неправда, Генри всегда отвечал. Если не писал свое сдержанное «В порядке, Майк?», то хотя бы присылал смайлик в каске и с лопатой. Разгребаю дерьмо на городских улицах, напишу позже.

Спустя сутки молчания Майко позвонил на работу, попросил позвать к телефону офицера Томпсона.  
— Его нет, позвоните позже, — отвечал незнакомый голос. И через час, и через два, и через три, как заведенный. Потом трубку взял Эндрю Завадский.  
— Майкл, — у старого друга Генри был натужно непринужденная интонация. — Нет, не знаю, где Томпсон. Наверно, загулял. Развод с Мелани сильно ударил по нему, ты, наверно, заметил. Дисциплинарки ему не избежать, хе. Да я тоже волнуюсь, конечно.

Ни капельки Завадский не волновался.  
Майкл несколько раз заходил домой к Генри, оставлял записки. Возвращался, проверял — их никто не читал. Дом так и стоял — заброшенный и пыльный.  
Майкл обзванивал больницы и морги. Бежал бегом, когда говорили: да, есть неопознанный белый, без документов, привезли на днях.  
Потом выходил из пропахшего едкими чистящими средствами помещения и давил в горле хрип, всаживая кулак в стену коридора.  
Один раз. Больше нельзя.  
Срываться — нельзя.  
И Майкл стоял и просто дышал — ждал, пока пройдет кровавая пелена перед глазами.

Генри он нашел в реанимационной палате больницы на окраине. Без денег, без документов, без мобильника — его посчитали жертвой ограбления, обычным штатским.  
В больнице, как и полагается, вызвали полицию. Копы посмотрели, составили протокол, уехали.  
Его не признали свои?! Не узнали?! Они сдурели?! Что вообще происходит?!  
Майкл тогда почти сорвался. И на кого, на дежурную медсестру, которая вообще не причем. Потом Майкл извинялся — красный, несчастный, с глазами, полными слез.  
Его еще колотило, когда он говорил с врачом.  
— Везунчик! — сказал врач. И Майкл снова — тяжело и напряженно — постучал по себе спрятанным за спину, стиснутым кулаком.  
Тук. Тук.

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось упасть на колени рядом с кроватью, уткнуться лбом Генри в бок. И остаться так на целую вечность.  
Пусть гудят мониторы, пусть ходят люди. Он не хочет никого видеть и ничего знать. Пусть рядом лишь тяжесть и тепло тела Генри. Он будет чувствовать, как вздымается бок, когда Генри тяжело дышит, и больше ничего ему не надо.  
Но Майкл не мог. Нужно было решить столько проблем.  
Генри больше надеяться не на кого, только на него.

Первой Майкл оповестил миссис Томпсон, то есть, конечно, теперь она не была миссис Томпсон, а носила фамилию своего нового мужа.  
Майкл так и не смог заставить себя называть Мелани по имени, хотя она и просила. Генри тоже поначалу был «сэр» и «мистер Томпсон». Не то что бы быстро, но они все же перешли на ты и на имена, и Майкл уже давно привык, что — да, Генри, мой опекун, мой друг, хоть между ними и разница в тридцать лет. А вот с Мелани не срослось. «Миссис Томпсон» сократилась до торопливого «мэм» — но не ближе.

Не миссис Томпсон, а сеньора Моралес-Гонсалес, — горько передразнил бы бывшую супругу Генри, если бы не лежал в коме. После разрыва — резкого, жесткого — он иначе ее и не называл. Со всей обидой брошенного, обманутого мужчины.  
Генри и не собирался делать вид, что способен примириться с тем, что ему изменяли. Он пальцем не тронул Мелани и не мешал ей забрать из дома все, что вздумается. И бумаги о разводе подписал практически не глядя, не пытаясь выторговать лишний цент.  
Но по его угрюмому неприятному молчанию было понятно, он не отпустил. Еще вчера у него были семья и любящая жена, а сегодня он горький бобыль, а дом выставлен на продажу, чтобы разделить совместное имущество.  
У сеньоры Моралес-Гонсалес сейчас свадебное путешествие, обмолвился Генри за пару дней до нападения.  
Майкл подозревал, что вряд ли у Мелани была теперь именно такая фамилия. Видимо, что-то этническое. А Генри, с почти мальчишеской обидой, тут же переделал ее в дразнилку.  
Моралес-Гонсалес, бухтел он дома, глядя на тахо, которые привез ему Майкл вместо ужина. Перчик халапенья, мать его за ногу!  
Ворчливый, несчастный, он уничтожал эти тахо, словно объявил войну всей Мексике.  
Майкл так скучал по нему!

«Миссис Томпсон, — набрал он в мессенджере, где ее имя высветилось в контактах, потом вспомнил и стер. — Сеньора Моралес...»  
Тьфу. Он снова стер.  
«Мелани...» — писать имя было проще, чем произносить.  
Мелани, с Генри случилось несчастье. Он в коме. Позвоните мне, пожалуйста, как можно скорее. Мйкл.  
Он стер свое имя и написал снова — тщательно, по буквам: Майкл.  
Он в порядке. Никто не скажет, что с ним что-то не так.

Мелани позвонила только поздней ночью. Майкл схватил телефон, плохо соображая спросонья, и засипел в трубку. Тускло светил монитор в полумраке.  
Где-то в Старом свете было раннее утро.  
Как всегда, Мелани не растерялась — даже узнав обо всем. Охнула, чуть слышно выругалась: «Какой же он кретин, господи! Допрыгался!». Но тут же собралась.  
Майкл легко мог представить, как она решительно встряхнула светлыми волосами, прежде чем сказать:  
— Так, Майкл, прежде всего...  
Она объяснила, как действует медицинская страховка для служащих полиции. Посоветовала выяснить, относится ли случай нападения к бытовому конфликту или попадает под уголовную статью. Если бытовой случай, выплаты будут меньше, спектр медицинских услуг — уже. Если Генри напали при исполнении служебных обязанностей, то это совсем другая статья.  
— Нападение на офицера, ты должен понимать, что это значит! Надо выжать из них все для Генри. Деньги вам понадобятся.  
Вам — это кольнуло в самое сердце и обрадовало тоже. Мелани больше не считала себя частью семьи Генри, но она была уверена, что Майкл его не оставит. И конечно, он бы не оставил.  
Есть проблема, вспомнила Мелани напоследок. К каждой медицинской страховке, которую оформляют служащим полиции, прилагается список родных — тех, кто имеет право решать, на что тратить деньги, если сам держатель страховки недееспособен.  
Генри сейчас недееспособен, и до развода в такой ситуации все решения принимала бы его жена.  
— Вряд ли он успел переоформить разрешение на кого-то еще, — подытожила Мелани. — Я позвоню своему адвокату, посмотрим, что здесь можно сделать. Было бы лучше, если бы ты решал все сам, ты ближе к Генри...  
Ближе, да.  
Когда Майкл отключил связь, он сообразил, как легко и непринужденно Мелани переложила на него всю ответственность. Бодаться с полицией, пытаясь выяснить, собираются ли они вообще расследовать нападение на коллегу. Общаться с врачами, стараясь разобраться в медицинских терминах и неясных диагнозах. Вникать в особенности системы, чтобы понять, как лучше потратить деньги по медстраховке и чтобы хватило надолго.  
Конечно, Генри ей больше не муж. Сеньора Моралес-Гонсалес проводит время в Старом свете. У нее свадебное путешествие. И тратить время и средства на перелет обратно домой, чтобы сидеть у постели коматозника, с чего вдруг?  
У нее теперь своя жизнь.

Он машинально погуглил разницу во времени. Судя по всему, Мелани отдыхала где-то в Черногории. Чудесный отдых в горах, тут же пояснили выпавшие рекламные объявления.

Майкл почувствовал себя очень одиноко.  
Он был готов взять на себя всю ответственность. Не есть, не спать, звонить всем, кому понадобится, требовать, добиваться, дежурить и днем, и ночью — все ради Генри.  
Но сейчас ему было очень одиноко.  
И это одиночество скручивалось жестокой жгучей обидой.  
Тихой яростью, от которой плясали тремором пальцы.

Утром он снова был в палате.  
Гудел монитор. Генри лежал неподвижно.  
Майкл осторожно дотронулся щеки — теплая. Хорошо.  
У Томпсона заплыл левый глаз, и вообще левая половина лица была всмятку, но правая относительно цела. Как его можно было не узнать? Эти копы, которые приходили оформлять протокол, должны были прогнать фотографию Генри через сканирование — иначе зачем в полиции заводят свои базы данных?  
Это лень? Равнодушие? Поголовный кретинизм?  
Такое отношение к Генри — выбешивало.  
Для чего они ходят, помахивая дубинками, по улицам? Даже своего офицера узнать и защитить не могут. Как они собственные штаны по дороге не теряют только!  
Кулаки сжимались сами собой.  
«Майкл, я между прочим тоже служу в полиции», — не забывал напоминать Генри, когда Майкл язвил в сторону блюстителей порядка.  
Прости, Генри.  
Майкл разжал руки, посмотрел на ладони.  
Все в порядке. Он справляется.  
И снова погладил гипс на ноге. Хотя хотелось — по щеке.  
Ты ближе, сказала Мелани, — но не настолько, чтобы трогать, когда вздумается. Генри, наверно, это не очень бы понравилось.

Элисон позвонила ближе к полудню.  
Она получила сообщение Майкла еще вчера, но не могла никак сообразить, что происходит. Так испугалась, так расстроилась, ах, Майкл! Бедный папа! Что теперь с ним будет? Мама позвонила сегодня, Элисон так плакала, ничего не могла сказать толком...  
Нет, приехать сегодня она не может. Самый разгар сессии, сейчас надо бежать на зачет. Как она будет сдавать экзамены, даже не представляет!  
Майкл слушал ее милый голос и понимал, что не очень-то хочет видеть ее рядом с Генри. Элисон расстроится еще сильнее, снова будет плакать. Нужно будет ее успокаивать, говорить правильные слова. Но помочь она ничем не сможет. А Майкл, вместо того, чтобы разбираться с тем, что на него навалилось, должен будет тратить время на ее утешение.  
— Я побуду с Генри. Не нужно приезжать, Элисон, — сказал он как можно ласковее. И услышал, как с облегчением загудела положенная трубка.  
Еще немного, и он швырнул бы ее о стену.

Майкл очень старался, говоря себе, что это обычная больничная рутина. Приходила медсестра, чтобы провести гигиенические процедуры. Приходил врач на короткий осмотр, быстро записать показания мониторов в журнале.  
Что они еще могут сделать?  
Надо ждать.  
То, что Майкл умел хуже всего.  
Он едва не сорвался, когда пришли интерны — как на экскурсию: здесь у нас поверхностная кома, анамнез такой, повреждения сякие, лечение проводится согласно таким-то назначениям.  
Майкл сидел, устроив ноутбук на подоконнике, и никто на него внимания не обращал. Они толпились возле Генри стаей стервятников — любопытные и равнодушные. Поднимали простыни, рассматривали тело. Какая-то девочка предложила разбинтовать голову, чтобы охарактеризовать травмы.  
И тогда Майкл не выдержал:  
— Отойдите от него! Не трогайте!  
Он рявкнул это на всю палату. И на него изумленно оглянулись — только сейчас заметили, что есть кто-то еще.  
Он встал, мышка упала на пол. Майкл сжал кулаками джинсы на бедрах — очень крепко. Стиснул неподатливую ткань. Она норовила выскользнуть из пальцев.  
— Выйдите, пожалуйста, — попросил он, как ему показалось, вежливо. Во всяком случае, вежливее чем то, как рявкнул.  
И они вышли — торопливо, не оглядываясь.  
Майклу нагнулся поднять упавшую компьютерную мышку, хотя хотелось раздавить ее ногой в труху. Но он поднял ее и снова положил на подоконник.  
Хотелось пить. И начинала болеть голова.  
Как предупредил когда-то психотерапевт, первые признаки, что сносит крышу.

Со страховкой оказались проблемы.  
Между дежурствами у Генри и собственной работой Майклу приходилось чуть ли не ежедневно ездить в центр, чтобы встретиться с адвокатом Мелани. Страховая компания была не очень довольна сменой приоритетного лица. Требовались согласования, справки, заявления в разные инстанции и личная подпись Мелани на целой стопке бумаг.

А еще Майкл методично и зло доставал Эндрю Завадского. Звонил ему — хотя тот уже не брал трубку. Писал на емэйл, указанный на сайте полиции. Снова звонил. Отправлял сообщения.  
Даже подумывал, не взломать ли его телефон — с помощью вируса. Чтобы появиться на экране маской возмездия Гая Фокса: а вот и я, офицер Завадский, будьте так любезны ответить на мои вопросы!  
Это было бы чистым ребячеством, и к тому же за такое вряд ли бы погладили по головке. И Майклу оставались только легальные и абсолютно бесполезные способы.  
Вы ведете расследование? Что уже выяснили? Чем я могу помочь?  
Молчание.  
Вы что-то выяснили? Должны быть свидетели, хоть кто-то. Нападение связано с расследованием, которое вел Генри? Он бы не стал ошиваться там, где его все ненавидят, просто так, без дела.  
Молчание.  
Я могу помочь, правда.  
Тишина.  
Как же это бесило Майкла — полный тотальный абсолютный игнор.  
Несколько вечеров подряд он дежурил возле здания участка, где работал Генри Томпсон. Стоял там столбиком — усталый, злой.  
Люди, выходившие из дверей, все как один сразу хватались за сигареты.  
Это так напоминало Генри, что видеть было — невыносимо.

А когда формальности с документами были улажены, и Майкл хотел было выдохнуть — молодец, он справился! — оказалось, что страховка рассчитана на ту сумму, которую выплачивают за бытовой несчастный случай. Но не как за ранение при исполнении служебных обязанностей.  
Почему?! — хотелось орать Майклу, который сидел в палате, обложившись бумагами.  
Было уже поздно, надо идти домой, выспаться. Взяться завтра за это на свежую голову.  
Его начинало трясти. Он знал, что не успокоится, пока не разберется, что происходит. Пока не получит все ответы.  
Почему они так относятся к Генри? Что, неужели он не заслужил своей преданностью службе, своей самоотверженностью — хоть немного благодарности?

Майкл написал адвокату в мессенджер.  
«Доббрый вечер, это Мйкл, мне нужна ваша консультация!!»  
Поправил «Добрый», поправил «Майкл».  
Отправил.  
Он не ждал ответа, и сидеть просто так у монитора было тяжело. Он прошелся по палате, уперся в кровать, где лежал Генри.  
Гематомы сошли, лицо начинало выправляться. Гипс обещали снять еще через две недели.  
— Генри, — тихонько позвал Майкл, отчаянно надеясь на чудо. Ему так нужна была помощь. Просто поддержка. Он бы все вынес, со всем разобрался. Но ему нужно было, чтобы Генри хоть ресницами моргнул, хоть улыбнулся краешком рта.

Томпсон лежал неподвижно.

И это было так жестоко, так несправедливо — почему именно с Генри стряслась беда?  
Майкл опустился на колени, зарылся лицом в простыни — пахло так, как пахло в больницах. Ничего от запаха Генри.  
Так он сможет пролежать и месяц, и два, и год. Непредсказуемо.  
Почему именно с ним? За что?  
Звякнул мессенджер, пришло сообщение от адвоката.  
Майкл очнулся.  
Мысль засела в мозгу крючком — действительно, почему?  
Что он делал в районе, который всегда считался опасным? Зачем его избивали так долго и жестоко, если просто хотели отнять телефон и кошелек? Кто напал на Генри? Кто должен за это ответить? Кому он помешал?  
«Страховая компания действует согласно документам, оформленным полицией, — появлялись слова на экране. — В полиции не проявили заинтересованность в другой интерпретации и посчитали произошедшее дракой на бытовой почве».

Майкл перечитал сообщение несколько раз.  
Все уже было понятно.  
Все было ясно с самого начала, просто он не хотел, не мог об этом думать.  
Хотелось заорать — неистово, яростно, на одной длинной ноте. Майкл чуть ли не выдрал створку окна, приподнимая ее, чтобы впустить свежий воздух.  
Уперся локтями в колени и начал дышать.  
Тук-тук, стучало сердце.  
Кулаки, казалось, сейчас взорвутся.  
Медленно, медленно разжать их. Выдохнуть.  
Допрыгался, сказала Мелани.  
До-пры-гал-ся.  
Тук. Тук.  
Майкл выпрямился и взвыл — коротко и яростно.

Утром он отправил Завадскому еще одно сообщение.  
Простое, сухое, без всяких эмоций.  
Генри очнулся. Вспомнил, кто напал на него. Готов дать показания.

Майкл сидел в уголке возле окна и ждал. Он уже понял, что те, кто заходят в палату, не видят его сразу. Взгляд упирался в белые распорки — на которых был распят Генри.  
— Привет, дружище? — Завадский осторожно просунул голову через дверь. Он был в форме, фуражка под мышкой.  
Он зашел, неуверенно двинулся к кровати.  
— Слушай, такое дело. Ты же знаешь, что показания ничего не дадут... Я только о тебе беспокоюсь... — Эндрю осекся. — А, ты спишь.  
Он встал рядом, присматриваясь — точно ли спит. Даже наклонился, чтобы проверить. Дышал на лицо Генри.  
И Майклу очень хотелось въехать ему стулом по спине — отойди от него, сволочь! Предатель!  
— Вы же старый друг Генри, — тихо, с горечью сказал он, — как вы могли?!  
Завадский оглянулся, почему-то не удивился, увидев Майкла. Поискал взглядом стул, сел, широко расставив колени. Положил фуражку на правое.  
— Майкл, когда ты закончил школу? — он делал вид, будто ничего не слышал. И сам ничего не произносил. — Год назад?  
— Полгода.  
— Верно, — Завадский кивнул, — Генри показывал фото с выпускного, твоего и Элисон. Своей дочери он оплатил учебу на юридическом. А ты чем теперь занимаешься?  
Они с Генри были ровесниками, но Эндрю грузнее, тяжелее. Он был на удивление спокоен. Как будто не он почти признался и знал, что именно произошло с его старым другом.  
Майкл развел руками. Он знал, что тоже выглядит спокойным.  
Он в порядке. Он справляется.  
— Как видите, сижу у постели Генри. А вы сколько лет с ним дружите, лет десять, если не больше? И чем планируете теперь заняться? Найти нового напарника?  
— Таковы правила, сынок. Против системы не пойдешь.  
— И этот новый напарник будет не такой честный, не такой принципиальный, как Генри, да? С ним не будет проблем?  
Завадский задумчиво погладил тулью форменной фуражки. Черная, лаковая, блестящая.  
— Я знаю, что ты расстроен. Я тоже расстроен. Весь наш отдел.  
— Весь отдел! — Майкла словно под дых ударило. Он вдруг очень четко представил, с чем пришлось столкнуться Генри — все были против него. Не только Завадский. Все, с кем он работал много лет.  
Что бы там ни случилось, он остался один. Допрыгался.  
Майкла заколотило. Все, за что он так держался, его спокойствие, его серьезность, его ответственность — летели в тартарары. Никакой защиты, никаких ритуалов — отмолчаться, стиснуть кулаки, выстоять. Все к черту.

Он вскочил так резко, что легкий стул с грохотом опрокинулся навзничь.

— Вы не встали на его сторону, хотя знали, чем все закончится. Его убьют. Искалечат. Вы не искали его, когда пропал. Вы не стали его спасать, когда был еще шанс. Мне не сказали ни слова, где он. Бросили его умирать, неопознанного, в больнице. Когда я звонил! Просил! А вы знали и врали! И даже со страховкой мухлюете! И вы здесь! Здесь! Сидите...  
Он прохрипел последнее слово. Прохрипел, чтобы не закричать.  
Руки почти выламывало от желания ударить — чтобы было больно, до кровавой пелены.  
Ему, Майклу, больно.  
— Вы даже не мусор, вы хуже. Крыса, вот кто...

Завадский тоже резко поднялся. Грозный, на голову выше Майкла. В форме с нашивками — старый служака. Так много повидал на белом свете. Таких кутят, как Майкл, пачками душил. И побольше, и посильнее, чем вчерашний старшеклассник.  
— Послушай, щенок... Генри был очень добр к тебе. Но теперь его, считай, нет! А мы — есть! — он оглянулся, словно не хотел, чтобы их подслушали, и снизил тон. Только что почти орал и вдруг зашептал, торопливо и жутко: — Есть система, которая сильнее любого из нас. Ты понял? А Генри знал, на что идет. Ты понял?

Майкл почувствовал, как гнев отступает. Колени становились ватными. Заломило виски.  
Да, система — он хорошо знал, что это такое. Бесконечный порочный круг, где в муку перемалывают и переламывают неудачников — вроде него самого, Майкла.  
А теперь еще и Генри. Которым пожертвовали походя — несмотря на старую дружбу.  
— Какая же вы все-таки мразота, Эндрю...  
— Офицер Завадский. Для тебя я офицер Завадский.  
— О да, конечно. Офицер Завадский.  
Эндрю направился к двери, но напоследок оглянулся.  
— Даст Бог, Генри выживет.  
— Идите к черту, офицер Завадский.

Майкл остался в палате. Обнял себя за плечи, чтобы не трясло.  
Держал себя, чтобы не бросаться на стены.  
Мерно гудела аппаратура.

Когда стало легче, Майкл вернулся к Генри. Смотрел на лицо, на перебинтованную голову.  
Осторожно положил руку на грудь — там, где сердце.  
Тук-тук.  
Он чувствовал, а может, внушил себе, что чувствует, как оно бьется.  
Он старался синхронизировать свое дыхание и биение своего сердца с Генри. Майкл запомнит, как его ритм, его силу  
И когда будет совсем плохо — а плохо еще будет и не раз! — Майкл не станет бить себя, а вспомнит, как бьется сердце Генри, и подстроится под него.  
Тук- тук.


End file.
